Hollywoods Heights: The Futures Holdings
by paRadeRain
Summary: This story is about Loren Tate who has to live in new place somewhat different from what she has been use to will it be what she expects or will it be better than that?
1. News of the Move

Background Info: Loren Tate is a 17 year old who lives in Nashville Tennessee. She has lived here all her life, she's happy here with all her friends and her band. Country Music and spending time with her friends is all Loren knows but... this is all about to change when her parents give her some shocking news.

~Loren comes home from band practice~

Nora: Hey Loren how was band practice?

Loren: It went well but they're still trying to get me to do my songs but we're sticking to covers.

Nora: Maybe you should do your songs

Loren: Mom...no

Nora: I'm just saying..we've all seen the lyrics and they're really good now we just want to hear you sing them.

Loren: You know I'm not comfortable performing my own songs and I probably will never be.

Nora: you should be more confident in your own music

Loren: End of discussion mom

Nora; Okay, okay, me and your father still have something we need to discuss with you

Loren: Okay what is it?

Trent: As you know Taylor Swift is my biggest Client

Loren: Yes dad I know you have been managing her for awhile... like since the beginning

Trent: Yes, well her contract for her label is up and she is switching to a Los Angeles Label because she is more of a Pop singer rather that country

Loren: What does this have to do with me though?

Nora: Honey, we are going to be moving to California so your father can keep Taylor as a client.

Loren: Moving!? No way my life is here. I'm only half way through senior year!

Trent: I know this is a big change but we have to do this.

Loren: MOM!

Nora: It's settled Loren we're moving and you have to accept that.

Loren: So Unfair

Trent: It is not unfair you will be able to do everything you do here there and so much more

Loren: My friends are not in California dad how can i play shows with my band on the other side of the country?

Trent: You will make new friends and lots of people are into music in LA you will find a new band to be apart of

Nora: Your father is right Loren

Loren: I don't like fighting with you guys but this is not right I'm going to go see my friends while they're still me friends

(Loren grabs her moms car keys and leaves)

Nora: That sure went well Trent...

Trent: Once we get to LA she will be more open minded

Nora: I hope so

Trent: Besides I got the job at Jake Madsen Management so she will get to meet some of the biggest in music right now

Nora: Like Who?

Trent: Eddie Duran for one

Nora: She really does love his Music, you're right things will get better once we move there

Trent: She might even become friends with Eddie from what I here Jake and Eddie are really close and Loren will be at the office alot I'm sure

Nora: I just want her to be happy

Trent: She will Be

Nora: We probably should start packing

Trent: I agree

~Loren finishes her last week of school in Nashville and says goodbye to all her friends and plays her last show with her band~


	2. Friend vs Foe

~Loren and her parents have been in LA almost a week. Loren doesn't like it and she wants to go back to Tennessee~

Loren *annoyed*: Bye mom, dad, I'm off to this horrible first day of school

Nora: It will not be horrible now try to have a good day

Loren: I will try but I make no promises

Trent: Make sure you stop by the office after school Loren so you can help me with so paperwork

Loren: I will I promised i would

Trent: Oh yea Eddie Duran will be at the office by the time you get there so you will meet him today

Loren: I get to meet Eddie Duran? I will be there on time i swear

Nora: haha get to school before you're late

Loren: Okay bye

Nora/Trent: Bye

~Loren drives to school and as she goes to pull in a parking space a girl cuts her off and steals her parking space~

Loren ( says to herself ): Meeting Eddie today but yet i still hate this place and everything about it.

~Loren is having a long day but it's finally lunch time and she sits down at a table and pulls out her notebook of sons~

Girl (looks over Lorens shoulder at her notebook) : Hey your the new girl right?

Loren (closes her notebook): Yeah name is Loren

Girl: Nice to meet you my name is Melissa but you can call me Mel

Loren: Nice to meet you too mel

Mel: Were those songs in your notebook?

Loren: Yeah.. they are but i don't show them to anyone really except my parents

Mel: I'm a bit nosey sometimes I apoligize

Loren: It's alright I guess.

Mel: I see your sitting alone mind if me and my friend Adam sit with you?

Loren: No I don't mind it's fine.

Mel: Great! *Hyperly* Yay! New lunch buddy!

Adam: Sometimes you just have to ignore her craziness

Mel: Crazy? Hey I'm fabulous!

Loren: You're interesting I give you that. haha

Mel: we are going to be great friends i know it!

Girl: Look if it isn't tweedledoe and tweedledo with the new girl

Mel: If you want to attempt at insulting Adam and me then get it correct It's tweedledum and tweedledee... gosh Adriana your just a genius aren't you?

Adriana: Whateves I see the new girl is toats your new charity case

Loren: I have a name and it's Loren Tate

Mel: And we're are friends, something you don't know the true meaning of

Adriana: Whateves, I have lots of friends including your brother Phil

Mel: My brother is your boyfriend therefore he is mental

Phil(walks up): yea maybe but however mental seems to run in the family Melissa

Adriana: Anyways Loren why don't you go back to whereves it is you came from

Loren: I came from Tennessee and I gladly would but today i have other plans, and that is to go meet Eddie Duran

Adriana: You are lying

Loren: Nope my dad works at the Jake Madsen Management office in case you didn't know Jake is Eddie's manager

Adriana: I knew that

Loren: Right..

Adam: Your dad is a manager thats cool. Who does he manage?

Loren: Right now Taylor Swift but Jake is getting him some new clients also

Adriana: See liar.. Taylor Swifts label is in nashville why would her manager be here.

Loren: Google Trent Tate

Adriana: Okay maybe your not lying about that but there something off about you

Loren: There's something off about you too .. your driving, that parking space of mine this morning you stole you parked way crooked

Adriana: whateves

Mel: You're so lucky Loren to get to meet Eddie Duran

Loren: You can come with me if you want Mel

Mel: Really? I would love to

Adriana: Can i come?

Mel: That must be a joke Adriana Ha!

Loren: In this case three is crowd (does a fake smile)

Phil: Melissa your not going anywhere haha I will tell mom

Mel: Come on Phil let me do one thing without you running your mouth to our mother

Phil: It's my job to torture you

Mel: That's bull

Adriana: Ha!Ha!Ha!

~ Lunch Bell rings~

Loren: Got to get to class can't be late, maybe next time Mel

Mel: Sure thing Loren. What class to you have next?

Loren: English

Mel: Me too! We can walk together

~The second half of the day goes better for Loren because Mel is in the rest of her classes. Loren leaves school and heads to the Jake Madsen Management office to meet her dad, she's secretly really excited and nervous to meet Eddie Duran~


	3. Sparks Light the Dark

~Loren pulls into the parking lot at her dad's office put before she goes in she makes a phone call to her mom~

-Phone ringing-

Nora: hello

Loren: hey mom it's me

Nora: hey honey how ways school

Loren: It started off horrible like I said it would be but by lunch it got a lot better I already made a couple friends Mel and her friend Adam.

Nora: See I told you it would be a good day. Where are you now, your dad's office?

Loren: Yes, just got here.

Nora: Have fun meeting Eddie don't get too starstruck

Loren: mom I've met famous musicians before I won't get starstruck.

Nora: I know you have but they were not Eddie Duran

Loren: I will be fine quit worrying so much, I have to go now I'll see you at home.

Nora: Okay, tell your dad to be home in time for supper too.

Loren: I will bye mom

Nora: bye

~Loren makes her way into the building and steps into the elevator inside she was freaking out but trying to stay calm but how could she she was about to meet an idol of hers... Eddie was suppose to arrive 30 minutes after she got there but just as the elevator is inches away from closing she hears a voice call : Stop the elevator please!~

Loren (stops the doors from shutting): sorry I didn't see anyone else coming

~ Loren looks up and noticed she was talking to Eddie now she was really nervous he was early and she had to share a elevator with him~

( Eddie and Loren lock eyes for a moment then he finally says...

Eddie: oh! it's ok thank you for stoping the doors

Loren: *rather calm* it's no problem at all

Eddie (Offers his hand to Loren's): nice to meet you I'm Eddie Duran and you are?

Loren: I know who you are haha and I'm Loren Tate

Eddie: Oh right your the girl I'm suppose to meet today (reaches around Loren and presses the 10th floor button)

~ Just as Loren is about to agree with Eddie the elevator shakes and the lights go out ~

Eddie ( pulls out his phone to use his flashlight) : are you okay?

Loren: Yes, I'm fine

Eddie: They really need to get this fixed it breaks down too much

Loren: *flirtatious* oh so you get stuck in elevators with a lot of girls?

Eddie: It might of happened a couple times but they were not as pretty as you *winks*

Loren: *blushes* ha..ha right

Eddie: I should probably call Jake and let him know we are stuck in here

-phone rings-

Jake: Eddie my man you calling to let me know you're going to be late? You better not be

Eddie: No Jake I'm early this time but me and Loren Tate are stuck in the elevator

Jake: Not this again

Eddie: I told you to get it fixed man

Jake: I definitely will now

Eddie: Just get us out of here

Jake: Alright I'm on it

Loren: Are we going to be in here a long time?

Eddie: It can take awhile don't know for sure

Loren: sorry

Eddie: For what?

Loren: Getting you stuck in a elevator again

Eddie: It's not your fault

Loren: Well still I'm sorry

Eddie: ha ok I accept you unnecessary apology

~ They sit in silence for a few minutes ~

Eddie: So, Loren how do you like LA?

Loren: Honestly... Before 11:30 today I didn't like it at all

Eddie: What how can you not like LA

Loren: It's new to me and I didn't know anyone

Eddie: Well if it's okay with your parents maybe I can show you around sometime. well if your okay with possibly being surrounded with paparazzi

Loren *nervous* sure I'd be okay with that

Eddie: Alright it's a date... I.. I mean a plan. So um are you into music?

Loren: I sing country music covers well I did back home in Tennessee with my band

Eddie: you don't do any of your own music?

Loren: No I write my own stuff but I've only shown my parents the lyrics and my band has seen them before because they grabbed my notebook from me

Eddie: I haven't heard you sing before but I bet your good and your songs probably are too

Loren: I don't know about that

Eddie: I know you have your own songs memorized let me hear one A Cappella

Loren: haha no way

Eddie: come on please we don't have anything else to do in here

Loren: your right we don't so why don't you sing

Eddie: eh I'm old news your the next big thing

Loren: whatever your the best in music right now. Besides I've never sang my songs outside my bedroom or for anyone let alone a rockstar

Eddie: ( turns off his flashlight on his phone)

Loren: why did you turn the light out? I can't see anything

Eddie: That's the point just pretend I'm not here

Loren: Your not going to give up are you?

Eddie: nope

Loren: *nervous* okay I will sing but don't laugh

Eddie: I can't laugh I'm not here remember

Loren: okay this on is everybody hurts..

{look up avril lavigne's Everbody Hurts}

Everybody hurts some days

It's okay to be afraid

Everybody hurts, everybody screams

Everybody feels this way and it's okay

Ladadadada, it's okay

It feels like nothing really matters anymore

When you're gone, I can't breathe

And I know you never meant to make me feel this way

This can't be happening...

Loren: so yea that's basically it

Eddie: That was amazing Loren you have a great voice and your a good song writer too. But I thought you said you were a country singer that didn't seem country exactly

Loren: I am a country singer like I said I don't perform my songs for people

Eddie: I think you should

Loren: maybe

Eddie: I know it's scary to put your own music out there but when the reaction is good it feels great to know people relate to your lyrics and music artistry

Loren: I guess so

Eddie: I'm not only going to show you LA I'm going to help you be more confident in your music

Loren: you don't have to do that

Eddie: yes I do and as long as you parents are okay with it I will I haven't heard anyone quite like you in awhile I can already tell your going to be special

Loren: thanks Eddie

~ The elevator lights come on and the elevator finally reaches the 10th floor~

Trent: (hugs Loren) are you ok?

Loren: yes dad I'm fine

Trent: good I'm glad your alright (shakes Eddie's hand) Nice to see you Eddie I see you already met my daughter

Eddie: yes sir we got to know each other a little bit in the elevator

Jake: Eduardo let's get to work

Eddie: ok I'm coming jake... Better get in there have a nice day and don't forget plans and song confidents (smiles)

Loren: (smiles back) okay bye Eddie

Trent: What was that about?

Loren: Dad Eddie offered to show me LA and help me with my music

Trent: Help with your music? You don't show anyone your music..

Loren: it's amazing what being stuck in a elevator will do dad

Trent: that's something me and your mother have to discuss

Loren: what's to discuss I turn 18 in 3 days

Trent: he's still an rock star Loren

Loren: mom will be okay with it I know she will

Trent: we will see. Now help me with these papers so we can get home in time

~ Loren and her dad finished up at his office and left to go home so far Living in California wasn't so bad for Loren anymore~


	4. Over Thought and Apologies

~ It's the next day and all Loren can think about is being in the elevator with Eddie Duran, she's still in shock that he barely knows her and he already offered to show her around and even help her with her music she is still nervous about but she's honored to work with Eddie so she going to try to get past that, besides she finds easier to talk to him about her music than anyone else including her parents~

Loren: Mom, Dad, I'm going to go hang out with Mel and Adam at Aroma.

Nora: Okay, be careful

Loren: I always am

Nora: I know, I'm just saying. Bye see you later

Loren: Bye mom. Love you. Dad don't forget to tell me if Eddie calls or if Jake does for him.

Trent: Me and your mother decided it was okay for you to hang out with him Loren so I will not forget I promise.

Loren: Just giving you a reminder dad. Okay I got to go be back later.

Nora/Trent: Bye Love You.

~At Aroma~

Mel: LO! We're over here.

Loren: Hey you guys.

Adam: About time you showed up your late.

Loren: I know sorry there was traffic and I had to talk to my dad about Eddie.

Mel: OMG! How did things go meeting him?

Loren: We got stuck in the elevator together!

Mel: What?!

Loren: Yeah I was so nervous about getting to meet him and then he got there early and yelled for me to hold the elavator for him and it ended up breaking down on us.

Adam: What did you two talk about?

Loren: He asked me how I liked LA and the we started to talk about my music.

Mel: OH TO THE M TO THE G! It was so destined for me to not have been there.

Loren: Yea right Mel you should of been there. I'm going back to the office again today. I don't know if Eddie will be there though. He is suppose to call my Dad or have Jake call today to make arrangements to show me LA. I'm really excited!

Mel: That is exciting! You have to tell me absoutly everything. But, why is he calling your dad and not you?!

Loren: I will I promise haha and he doesn't have my number Mel

Mel: You mean he doesn't have it yet!

Adam: Geez when it comes to the Rockstar Eddie Duran subject I can't seem to get a word into the conversation.

-Loren and Mel both hug Adam-

Loren: We're sorry. We will let you talk more.

Adam: It's ok I don't mind it I see how happy you guys get just talking about it. I just wanted to see if you noticed haha

Mel: Of course we noticed your my number one always *smiles*

Adam: I better be

Loren: Oh my it's already 1:15 i have to get going. It was good seeing you guys I will see you guys Monday at school.

Mel/Adam: Bye Loren see ya

~Loren calls her dad~

-Phone Ringing-

Trent: Hello?

Loren: Hey dad it's me. Just calling to let you know I will be a few minutes late lost track of time talking with Mel and Adam.

Trent: It's okay Loren Spending time with your new friends is important. Besides you volunteered to help me out here remember.

Loren: Yes I know. Speaking of remembering you never told me if Eddie called.

Trent: I did remember, but I haven't told you because he hasn't called yet and Jake is here at the office now and he told me he hasn't heard from Eddie yet either.

Loren: *With disappointment* Oh... okay well I'll see you in a few dad I'm on my way. Leaving Aroma now.

Trent: Alright hun drive careful see you soon. Bye

Loren: Bye

~Loren makes her way to her dad's office but all she can think about is why wouldn't Eddie have called? Was he just being nice yesterday? Did he mean anything he said? All these thoughts were making her nervous and she started to think about her music and if what he said about her song and her voice meant anything really. And did he really think that she was special or was that a lie. Loren knows that she is obsessing way too much over this and that she just met him and he doesn't owe her anything not even a explanation really but, he's Eddie Duran someone she looks up to as a musician and she hoped to count on as a friend someday maybe.~

~ Loren arrives at her dad's office goes inside and takes the elevator to the 10th floor~

Loren: Hey dad I'm here.

Trent: *Looks up from his computer* Hey Loren, I'm about to go make a phone call but since your here now can you arrange these files in ABC order in my filing cabinet?

Loren: Sure dad no problem

~ Trent walks away into another room to make a business call and Loren begins putting the files away as she is doing so she hears the elevator but decides not to look to see who's coming~

Eddie: *Making his way to jake's office then spots Loren and walks over to her* Hey Loren

Loren: * Glances up at Eddie then continues to put files away* Hi

Eddie: How are you?

Loren: *A bit annoyed* I'm fine

Eddie: That's good

Loren: yea

Eddie: Well you seem busy I'll leave you be

Loren: Yea I am lot of people seem to be distracted by other things today

Eddie: *confused* Yea I guess they are

~ Eddie walks away wonder why Loren seems to be giving him the cold shoulder. They barely know each other how could she have been mad at him already? He had no idea~

Eddie: Jake my man! how's it goin?

Jake: Eduardo! It's good how's my number one client?

Eddie: Haha I was great man until just now.

Jake: What's up? What happened?

Eddie: Well I came in and I seen Trent's daughter Loren and I went to talk to her and I don't know it seems like she's mad at me or something

Jake: Shouldn't she be?

Eddie: Why what did I possibly do wrong already? We just met yesterday man.

Jake: You were suppose to call her dad or me today and make plans to show her LA.

Eddie: Dammit I so forgot about that! I guess I should go apoligize huh?

Jake: Probably so but right now you need to fill out some paperwork for the promotion of your next single.

Eddie: Ok

~Eddie is in Jakes office doing his paperwork and back in the hallway at Trent's desk Loren just finished putting the files in the cabinet so she puts in her headphones to listen to music while she waits on her dad.~

Trent: Sorry that took so long. Your done with all those files already?

Loren: *Takes out one earbud* Yeah just finsihed up. I didn't have any distractions so I got done pretty quickly.

Trent: Well that's good but I expected that to take you longer, I don't have aanything else for you to do today.

Loren: That's okay I kind of want to go home anyway.

Trent: Okay that's fine. Is everything ok?

Loren: Well to be honest no. Eddie is here and he tried talking to me but I just blew him off kinda.

Trent: Now Loren Tate you can't be mad at the guy you judt met him yesterday.

Loren: I know that I shouldn't be but I can't help it dad I trusted him enough to sing him one of my songs.

Trent: I understand you are a little upset but people forget things especially busy rockstars Loren you cannot hold a grudge against him.

Loren: I won't hold it agaisnt him dad. But, for right now I just want to leave before he comes out of Jake's office.

Trent: Alright, well I'll see you back at home.

~ Just as Loren is almost at the elevator here comes Eddie and all Loren can say to herself is GREAT... ~

Eddie: Hey again Loren

Loren: Hey

Eddie: You on your way out?

Loren: Yeah I am

Eddie: Here we are again sharing the elevator haha hopefully this time it won't get stuck.

Loren: Um actually I'm.. gonna take the stairs today

Eddie: You sure? I was hoping to talk to you about that phone call I forgot to make.

Loren: I'm sure.. maybe we can talk some other time?

Eddie: Yea sure.. thats ok too.

~ Eddie gets into the elevator to leave and Loren goes to the staircase. Loren walks slow down the stairs just hoping to avoid seeing Eddie again. She knows she should of listened to what he had to say but she just felt like she couldn't deal with that today. But, what Loren doesn't know is that Eddie is not giving up and he waits for her at the bottom of the stairs.~

Eddie: Loren I know you don't want to talk to me right now because i forgot to call. I can tell you mad at me because of that?

Loren: It's not that I'm mad at you. I just got my hopes up that's all.

Eddie: I truly am sorry for not remembering. It's just that I stayed up till 4 am last night working on song ideas and it slipped my mind.

Loren: *disappointed in herself* Oh that explains why you forgot I guess, I'm sorry too for being sort of mad at you we don't know each other that well I had no right.

Eddie: I made a promise that I broke, you have every right Loren.

Loren: I guess so, thanks for the apology. I better get going bye Eddie.

~Loren walks around Eddie and goes out the door to where she had parked her mom's car she unlocks the car opens the door and gets in, just as she's about to shut the door Eddie comes over there and puts his arms over the top of the door before Loren has the chance to shut it.~

Eddie: Hey, where are you going I'm suppose to show you LA. *smiles*

Loren: * Looks up at Eddie's face and can't help but smiling back at him* Well I am headed home actually.

Eddie: Do you have to go?

Loren: No I guess I don't have to but I'm sure you have better things to do.

Eddie: Nope clear schedule just to spend time showing you the best place to live. *smiles*

Loren: If your sure the yeah I can come.

Eddie: I am completely sure.

Loren: Alright I'll come. Just give me a second to call my mom and let her know I won't be home on time.

Eddie: Ok that's fine. When your done just come to my car it's the red Toyota FT-1.

Loren: Okay be there in a sec.

-Phoe rings-

Nora: Hello?

Loren: Hey mom

Nora: Hey Loren how was lunch with your friends?

Loren: It was good mom. I got a question.

Nora: Okay what's your question?

Loren: Is it alright if I go with Eddie he is going to show me around.

Nora: Your father just called me and said you we're mad at him and that's why you would be home early.

Loren: I'm not mad and we just talked and Eddie apologized for not calling today to make plans.

Nora: Me and your father did agree with this so yes you may go but don't be out too late.

Loren: I won't be mom bye Love you!

Nora: Love you too bye

~Loren gets out of her car and makes her way down the parking lot looking for Eddies car truthfully she has no idea what his car looks like so she just looks with the parking space with his name on it finally she finds it and she a little shocked she's about to ride in this amazing looking car~


	5. Left Wondering

~Loren makes her way over to Eddie's car when she gets close he gets out of the car and opens Loren's door for her~

Loren: Thank you *smiles*

Eddie: No problem

~ Loren gets into the car and looks around at how nice of a car Eddie has. Eddie walks around and gets into the car also.~

Eddie: Ok. You ready?

Loren: Yeah I am and this is a really nice car.

Eddie: Thank you.

Loren: Your welcome

Eddie: So, for the first place I figured I'd take you out to eat at one of my personal favorite restaurants. It's called Rumor.

Loren: That sounds good. But.. I don't have any cash on me sorry.

Eddie: Don't worry about it I planned on paying anyways.

Loren: Are you sure?

Eddie: I'm positive.

~Eddie backs his car and heads out of the parking lot to go to a late lunch with Loren at Rumor~

Eddie: *keeping his eye on the road but looking at Loren briefly* So, why are you so against being here in California?

Loren: I'm warming up to it more now that I've made a couple friends at school and all. And I was never really against it I just.. Well it was just a big change that happened really fast.

Eddie: Yea I guess that makes since but, I'm glad you like it here and I think it was a good choice for your dad to come out to LA.

Loren: Really why do you think that?

Eddie: Well Jake needed someone else at the office and I think Trent was the right fit for who was needed there. Also, *flirtatious* I've seen you two days in a row.

Loren: *Blushing* Ha Ha well yea my dad is a hard worker. and yea I guess you just got lucky today to see me.

Eddie: Yea I guess I did. Sorry again for forgetting to have called.

Loren: It's alright really your making up for it now *smiles*

~Loren and Eddie sit and just listen to the radio for the rest of the car ride to Rumor. Loren feels like it's so easy to talk to Eddie she didn't expect it to be this way it's still soon but she feel herself beginning to like him for him and not just being the rockstar she loves.~

Eddie: Ok we're here

~Eddie pulls up to the door and the valet open the doors for both Eddie and Loren and then they head inside. Loren's trying to take all this in she's met famous people before in Nashville but Nashville is nothing like this.~

Hostess: Table for?

Eddie: Eddie Duran. Set for two please.

Hostess: Right this way Mr. Duran

~ Eddie and Loren take their seats and the hostess gives them their menus~

Hostess: I will give you two a minute to decide what you would like and your waiter will be with you in a moment.

Eddie: Ok thank you.

Loren: Thank you.

~Loren looks at her menu with confusion~

Eddie: See anything you like?

Loren: Honestly.. I don't know what any of this is I'll just get what your having.

Eddie: Ha ok.

Loren: This place is really nice. Is it your favorite just because of the food?

Eddie: The food here is great but me and my pops come here a lot together.

Loren: Why not your mom? Is it just a father son thing?

Eddie: My ma just prefers to cook her own food she doesn't trust anyone else to cook for her.

Loren: Oh haha. Sorry if I'm prying to much.

Eddie: Your fine no worries I trust you *smiles*

Waiter: *walks up to the table looking down* hello names Tyler I'll be your waiter this evening. What can I get you two?

Eddie: * looks up to say what they would like* Tyler?! Haven't seen you since the movie we did two years back how are you man?

Tyler: Yea man it's been awhile. Not that great for me.. My band had to cut ties and I can't seem to get any auditions without a manager so I'm stuck working here just got the job yesterday.

Eddie: Damn I'm sorry man. I would talk to Jake but he's not taking any more clients right now.

Tyler: It's alright bro I'll find a manager eventually.

Eddie: Oh sorry Loren! Tyler this is Loren Tate a new friend of mine .. Loren this is Tyler Rhoke and old friend ha.

Tyler: Nice to meet you Loren

Loren: You too.

Tyler: I better get your order and get back to work before I get fired already.

Eddie: Yea your right sorry dude. We'll both have the Roasted Chicken with Asiago Polenta and Truffled Mushrooms. Is that ok Loren?

Loren: Yeah sounds good.

Tyler: Ok be back in a few with your food.

Loren: He seems really nice.

Eddie: Yea he's a good guy.

Loren: He's a good actor and singer I seen him in that movie. I wonder why no one will give him a chance.

Eddie: I don't know

Loren: Maybe I can talk to my dad for him

Eddie: That would be great he doesn't seem to happy working here.

Loren: No he doesn't.

Eddie: Enough about him for now tell me a little about you. I want to know you miss Tate *smiles*

Loren: There's not much to know I mean what there is you already know which is I'm into music.

Eddie: There has to be more to you than just that. How about you tell me why your into music.

Loren: I grew up around it and I just find it easier to express my feeling through a song rather than just saying what I'm feeling ya know?

Eddie: Yea I know exactly what you mean. I've heard you sing Loren and your good really good you shouldn't always do covers people need to hear your music.

Loren: I just can't bring myself to let people and I'm still surprised I sang for you yesterday to be honest.

Eddie: I'm glad you did.

Loren: Yeah? Me too *smiles*

Eddie: I know exactly where we should go next.

Loren: And where would that be?

Eddie: It's a surprise

Loren: Come on just tell me.

Eddie: No, your just going to have to trust me.

Loren: Okay I do.

Tyler: Ok here's your dinner you guys. Enjoy

Eddie: Thanks man

Loren: Looks good. Thank you.

Tyler: Your welcome. Let me know if you guys need anything else.

Eddie: Ok we will

~ Eddie and Loren eat there late lunch and just have small talk for the remainder of time they're at Rumor. They get in Eddie's car and head to the next place Eddie has in mind.~

Loren: So.. Where to now?

Eddie: Be patient Loren haha

Loren: okay okay

Eddie: So, how is school going?

Loren: I've only been one day haha but it was good.

Eddie: Just one day?

Loren: Well I took time to get settled here in California and I just decided to go yesterday which was Friday.

Eddie: Ah ok

Loren: Yea..

~As they continue driving Loren starts to realize she has no idea where they are at. Eddie drives up a dirt road on a hill.~

Eddie: Close your eyes

Loren: What? Why?

Eddie: Just do it haha

Loren: Okay *closes eyes*

~ Eddie parks the car gets out and walks around to open Loren's door.~

Eddie: *grabs Loren's hand* come on but keep your eyes closed.

Loren: I don't know about this

Eddie: Just trust me

~Loren puts her trust in Eddie and he leads her away from the car~

Eddie: Ok now open your eyes

Loren: *slowly opens her eyes* wow this view is beautiful...

Eddie: I know right this is a place I come for inspiration

Loren: I can see why. Where are we exactly?

Eddie: Mulholland

Loren: Mulholland is a very beautiful place I get why you come here.

Eddie: Your the only person I've show this to.

Loren: Really why me?

Eddie: *rubs his hand on his neck* um well you said you weren't liking LA and I figured I'd show you a place not many people get to see.

Loren: Well thank you, I'm glad you showed this to me.

Eddie: Your welcome

~ Loren and Eddie sit a talk about Eddie's music and which songs he started writing here at Mulholland. Loren was really impressed at how nice and down to earth Eddie was she almost seems to be forgetting he is the guy whose album she listens to daily. Eddie is also surprised at how fast and easy it is for him to trust Loren and it scares him because he's really starting to like her and they have only known each other a couple days.~

Eddie: We better get going.

Loren: Yeah that's probably best it's getting kind of late.

Eddie: Yea I should probably get you back to your car so you can get home.

Loren: Yeah.. I guess so

~They get I'm the car and Eddie drives back to Jakes office so that Loren can get her moms car. Loren knows she needs to get home but she was having a great time with Eddie and didn't want the night to end. Eddie didn't want it to end either but he didn't want to make a bad impression on her parents so he knew it was best for Loren to get home in time.~

Eddie: Here we are.

Loren: Yep here we are.

~Eddie get out to open the door for Loren and walks with her to her car.~

Loren: *leans against the car* Well thank you for tonight. I had a great time.

Eddie: Your welcome and so did I.

~There is a breeze and the wind blow Loren hair in her face and Eddie reaches over and brushes it out of her face. They both look into each other's eyes.~

Eddie: You're really beautiful Loren Tate

Loren: *bushing* thank you

~ Eddie closes his eyes to lean in to kiss Loren and Loren didn't expect it but leans into kiss him back. Just as they're about to kiss Eddie stops himself puts his hands on Loren's shoulders and pushes himself away from her.~

Eddie: I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that.

Loren: *nervous* It's okay Eddie

Eddie: No It's not your like how old?

Loren: I'm 17 I turn 18 on Monday ...

Eddie: Still that wasn't ok I should go drive careful. Goodnight Loren

Loren: ... Goodnight

~ Eddie walks away gets in his car and speeds away. Loren is just standing next to her car in shock with mixed feelings. Part of her is happy that almost happened but the other part of her is hurt that it almost did and Eddie stopped and just left like that . She didn't know what to think so she just got in her car and drove home.~


	6. Mixed Feelings

~Loren went home and had a brief conversation with her parents about how the night went, she didn't mention the almost kiss because she didn't think that was something they needed to know about at least not yet. Loren herself doesn't even know what will come off it she is unsure if Eddie will even talk to her again. She needed to talk to someone about what happened but it couldn't be her parents and she didn't even exchange numbers with Eddie so she could not call him to talk about it, and none of her friends from back home in Tennessee have even bothered talking to her since she left. It was late so she tried to get some sleep, but first thing in the morning she knew exactly who to talk to...~

-Phone Ringing-

Mel: *Yawning* Hello?

Loren: Hey mel it's Loren sorry to call so early but I really need someone to talk to and your the only person I could think of.

Mel: It's okay I needed to get up anyway. What do you want to talk to me about?

Loren: It's about Eddie. Do you think we could talk in person?

Mel: Oh! Yes we can talk in person meet me at Aroma in about thirty minutes.

Loren: Okay see you then. And thank you.

Mel: Thank me? For what?

Loren: Being willing to talk to me about this and so early at that ha ha.

Mel: Don't be silly! That's what friends are for.

Loren: Yeah your right. Well I better get dressed see you soon.

Mel: I should to Bye Loren see you in a bit.

Loren: Bye

~Loren gets dressed and leaves a note on the counter letting her parents know she's gone to see Mel at Aroma. When Loren gets there Melissa is already sitting down at a table and ordered her a Loren both a coffee.~

Mel: Hey Loren

Loren: Hey

Mel: So, what's up do you have exciting News?!

Loren: Yes and No

Mel: What do you mean?

Loren: Okay. So, Eddie ended up taking me out last night to show me around LA a little and we had a great time. It was really easy for us to talk to each other.

Mel: That sounds amazing! I'm jealous haha so how is this in anyway not exciting news?

Loren: When Eddie took me back to my dad's office to get my moms car he walked to the car and we were just standing there and we locked eyes and we both leaned in to kiss each other.

Mel: *High pitch scream* OMG! Why is this bad?! Thats like the best thing ever Loren!

Loren: It would have been but he didn't kiss me... he pushed himself away.

Mel: What? Why?!

Loren: I don't know for sure, I mean he asked me how old I was like my age was the issue but I will be 18 tomorrow and he's only 21.

Mel: I know he's a rockstar and everything but what is he thinking?! You are beautiful and the nicest person I've met he's crazy to pass up a chance with you!

Loren: Haha Thanks Mel. I honestly think there is more to it that him just being against the age difference. I mean age is just a number and besides we are not that many years apart from one another. I just don't understand.

Mel: I have no idea what he could be thinking Lo. You need to try talking to him.

Loren: I will try but I don't know if he will be willing to even talk to me. I mean last night he just left me standing there and he left.

Mel: Girl I will give him a taste of Melissa medicine if i need to. *does a sassy snap with her fingers*

Loren: *Laughing* Haha Mel calm down I think I can handle it.

Mel: I'm just saying... You let me know if you need me. I'm not afraid to knock some since into a rockstar.

Loren: Okay I'll let you know haha

~Loren and Mel continue just chit chatting...

...Meanwhile at Eddie's place~

-Knocking at the door-

Eddie: *opens the door* Papa Max! Come on in.

Max: *Hugs Eddie* Hey son. How are you doing?

Eddie: *Hesititant* I'm ok.. What are you doing here by surprise?

Max: Haven't seen you in a few day just thought I would drop by see how you were doing. You know how your mother worries.

Eddie: Ha yea I know. I'm doing alright I was actually planning on coming by today.

Max: That's good we could use some help getting some last minute thing done before the MK club opens this weekend.

Eddie: Sure pops I'll help no worries.

Max: You sure your ok son?

Eddie: Yes pops why wouldn't I be.

Max: You just seem like you got some things on your mind that's all.

Eddie: Not hiding it too well huh?

Max: You know I can read you easily son. What's going on?

Eddie: It's nothin

Max: I know that is not true

Eddie: It's about a girl...

Max: This isn't about Chloe is it?!

Eddie: No pops I haven't talked to her in two months.

Max: Good and keep it that way. You don't need to be with someone who cheated on you.

Eddie: I know what she did and this is not about her so lets drop that.

Max: Ok I'm just looking out for you

Eddie: I know that Pops thank you

Max: So if it's not about Chloe who is it about then?

Eddie: This girl named Loren Tate

Max: Tate? I feel like I've heard you mention that name before but it wasn't about a girl.

Eddie: Well I did Trent Tate is one of the new managers at Jake's Loren is his daughter she's a reallhy great girl.

Max: Then why do you seem down for?

Eddie: Pops... I tried to kiss her last night

Max: You like her right? So what's wrong with that?

Eddie: She's still in High school

Max: How old is she

Eddie: She said she will be 18 well tomorrow actually

Max: Is age really your concern

Eddie: No I'm concerned about falling for someone who can't handle my lifestyle

Max: Everyone is different Eddie and you won't know until you try.

Eddie: Your right. I guess I just need to think about it.

Max: It will all work out. I better get going got to get the club ready for this weekend.

Eddie: Alright I'm going to take a shower and I'll be there in a bit.

Max: Ok see you soon.

Eddie: See ya Pops.

~Back at Aroma ...~

Mel: I can't believe you will be 18 tomorrow and you didn't even celebrate this weekend!

Loren: Why would I celebrate it when I'm still not 18 yet.

Mel: Your basically 18 that's why you celebrate duh!

Loren: Well it's too late now.

Mel: It is never too late to celebrate your birthday Loren. There is always next weekend! I am definetly going to think of something to do.

Loren: You don't have to do that Mel.

Mel: I know I don't have to but I am going to no if ands or buts about it!

Loren: Ugh okay I will let you plan something

Mel: It is going to be fun don't you worry.

Loren: Okay we shall see.

Mel: I better get going I have planning to do! And my mom is probably going to freak because I'm not home.

Loren: You didn't tell her you were leaving?!

Mel: No because she probably would of argued about me leaving so I just avoided the conversation.

Loren: You parents are pretty strict.

Mel: It's just my mom that is and she's only that way towards me not Phil it's so unfair.

Loren: Yea that is unfair well I'll let you get going before you get in more trouble haha.

Mel: Wish me luck! Bye Lo.

Loren: Bye and good luck!

~Loren and Mel both leave Aroma and head back home. Eddie arrives at his parents new club on sunset.~

Eddie: Ma! Pops! Where you at?

Katy: *Yelling from the storage room* We're in here!

Max: In the storage room!

Eddie: *walks over to his parents* looks like you two pretty much have this place together.

Katy: We are almost done we just need the glasses put behind the bar and we need to clean up the place.

Eddie: I can carry the glasses. *Eddie picks up the box and walks over to the bar*

Katy: Thank you son.

Max: I'm going to go upstairs and get the equipment for the stage.

Eddie: You need help Pops?

Max: I think I can handle it. * walks upstairs*

Katy: So tell me about this girl.

Eddie: That's why he didn't need help pops already spilled the beans...

Katy: You know you and your father can not keep anything from me very long. So tell me about her.

Eddie: There is not much to tell I've only known her a couple days ma.

Katy: It doesn't matter how long you have known her Eddie you obviously know her well enough to already like her.

Eddie: She's differnet like a good different. I get a good feeling when i talk to her I don't know it's hard to explain.

Katy: I know the feeling I got that feeling when I met your father. How did she react when you kissed her?

Eddie: I was going to kiss her but i didn't ... I pushed myself away and just left.

Katy: Now why on earth would you do that Eddie? Did you at least call her today?

Eddie: I don't know I just did and no I haven't even thought about calling I wouldn't even know what to say.

Katy: Eddie Duran I have raised you better than that now you need to apoloigize to that poor girl for leaving her there like that.

Eddie: I will eventually ma.

Katy: You will today.

Eddie: Ok Ma! I will.

Max: *walking down the stairs* Your mother is right son and You obvioulsly like the girl so don't ruin it.

Katy: I want to meet this Loren Tate.

Eddie: Ma your way ahead let me at least take her out on a proper date first before i bring her to meet you guys. Besides I don't even know if she will want to talk to me I probably scared of off sfter just leaving her like I did.

Max: I'm sure she will forgive you.

Katy: I bet she will too.

Eddie: I will call 's finish up here which is what I came to do.

~Eddie and his parents continue working to get the Mk club fixed up and when they're done Eddie heads back to hid place. Meanwhile, Loren is at her house alone because her parents are out on a lunch date. Loren has alot on her mind and the best way for her to deal with what she is feeling is to deal with it through music. So Loren starts to write a new song...~


	7. Gone Viral

~Loren is sitting in her room thinking about the past 48 hours since she met Eddie and in the past 24 hours how things were so great and then all of a sudden it wasn't okay just because of her age ... Before she knew it Loren had written a new song in just an hour. After it was finished Loren recored herself singing on her computer ...

{Look up Alexz Johnson 24 hours}

I've been sitting in the dirt (for 24 hours)

I've forgotten what im worth (for 24 hours)

Said that you'd be here last night

I'm trying to shake you from my skin (for 48 hours)

Clean up this mess i've been put in (for 48 hours)

I'm guessing you can't always win

I'm guessing you can't always win

I can't have anything I want

They say I'm just too young

But it's not my fault

I'll find my own way home if I gotta

I'll make it all alone if I gotta

I'm not so trustful with my friends

I'm on the road alone again

I guess im tired of giving in

I'm sick of wishing you were near

You've gone your way, you've made it clear

Why do I feel you everywhere?

Why do I feel this everywhere?

I can't have anything I want

They say I'm just too young

But it's not my fault

I'll find my own way home if I gotta

I'll make it all alone if I gotta

Don't wanna spend my time

Watching the world go by

I think I'd rather die

And I dont got a plan

Don't wanna justify

To stay where I stand

Something I won't deny

I can't have anything I want

They say I'm just too young

But it's not my fault

I'll find my own way home if I gotta

I'll make it all alone if I gotta

I can't have anything I want

They say I'm just too young

But it's not my fault

I'll find my own way home if I gotta

I'll make it all alone

24 hours

24 hours

24 hours

24 hours

24 hours

~After finishing her song Loren feels really good about it and she decides to post the track as a video on youtube but anonymous because she's still uncomfortable singing her own songs for others. But no one would know it was her so she post the video just to see what people would think about it. By writing this song it made Loren feel much better about the situation between her and Eddie and if he wants to talk to her he will, she will not be the first one to say something that will be his decision.~

~...at Eddie's penthouse. Eddie is sitting and thinking about Loren and he wants to call her but then he remember he never asked for her number. He's unsure of what she told her parents about last night so he was too nervous to call her dad's phone so Eddie decides to wait and hopes Loren will be at Jakes office Monday and that she will talk to him..~

THREE HOURS LATER...

-Phone Ringing-

Loren: hello?

Mel: Loren get on you computer right now!

Loren: Okay what for?

Mel: You have to get on youtube this girl has gone viral! It's amazing!

~Loren pulls out her laptop and just assumes it's a girl doing something stupid that's really funny like most viral videos. But when Loren opens up her laptop she is in shock... The video that has gone viral is her singing her song and everyone wants to know who the mystery girl is singing. Loren doesn't know what to think say or do in this moment.~

Loren: *nervous* yea I watched it Mel. Shes okay whomever it is I mean.

Mel: Okay?! This girl has an amazing voice.

Loren: *hurries to get off the phone* Mel my parents are home I got to go I'll call you later bye.

Mel: Bye

~Loren's parent were not home yet but she didn't know how to react to this. Everyone wanted to know who was singing but Loren didn't want anyone to know it was her. She is shocked by all the good comments that people have posted to her video but still she isn't confident enough in her own music.~

~... At Eddie's penthouse. Eddie pulls out his laptop to check his twitter account. Eddie is always making sure he uses twitter to stay in touch with his fans. He noticed that #youtubemysterysinger is trending and everyone as this link posted so Eddie decides to watch the video. Moments later... Eddie himself sits there in shock. He knows this voice this voice belongs to Loren Tate. He thinks to himself this can't be? She doesn't like to sing her own stuff and this isn't a song I've heard before so it can't be a cover. Eddie then reads the description to the video it reads... " this is a song I wrote today about a guy who I just met about 48 hours ago and 24 hours ago we were about to kiss but he stopped and his excuse was my age and then he just left me there alone so I went home... Hope you guys enjoy the song." Eddie is torn between being happy that Loren finally put her song out there for people to hear but as he listens to the lyrics he knows this song is about him and he realizes he hurt Loren. He needed to talk to her today it can't wait Eddie picks up his phone and calls Jake.~

-phone ringing-

Jake: Eduardo my man what you calling for?

Eddie: I need Trent Tates address Jake.

Jakes: What for? What's all this about?

Eddie: I'll explain later Jake please can you just give me his address.

Jake: I don't know if I can do that man.

Eddie: Please Jake I need you to do this for me.

Jake: Ok but you better explain to me why when you come to the office tomorrow.

Eddie: I will

Jake: Give me a second to find Trent's employee file.

~ Jake finds Trent's file and gives Eddie the address. Eddie hangs up the phone grabs his jacket and keys and leaves to go to Loren's house.~

...later

~ Loren is sitting in her bed still freaking out about this viral video and then she heard the door bell ring. She walks to the front door and opens it...~

Loren: Eddie what are you doing here?

Eddie: I needed to see you.

Loren: oh

Eddie: can I come in?

Loren: sure my parents are not here right now but they will probably be home soon. What do you want to talk about?

Eddie: Loren I seen your video.

Loren: *eyes widen and face becomes red* what? I mean what video?

Eddie: you know what video. The one of you singing anonymously... that just went viral.

Loren: how do you know that's me?

Eddie: Because I couldn't forget that voice even if I tried

Loren: *blushing* I didn't think it would go viral I thought it would get maybe a few hits.

Eddie: I told you that day in the elevator you are something special Loren Tate.

Loren: Special but just too young huh?

Eddie: it's not like that

Loren: really? it seems that way.

Eddie: *grabs Loren's hands and looks into her eyes* it's not about your age I was just scared and I didn't mean to hurt you and after I listened to your song I realized I did hurt you and that was never my intentions.

Loren: what are you scared of?

Eddie: It scared me that I started liking you so fast and I wasn't sure if you could handle my lifestyle..

Loren: How would either of us know if I could or couldn't handle it if we didn't try?...

Eddie: *laughs*

Loren: what's funny?

Eddie: nothing it's just my mother said almost the exact same thing

Loren: you talked to your mom about me?

Eddie: No. I talked to my ma and Pops

Loren: What did they say?

Eddie: Basically that I need to give you a chance.

Loren: Is that something you want to do?

Eddie: I know now that it is.

Loren: *smiling* are you sure?

Eddie: I'm positive

~ Eddie pulls Loren close to him and he kisses her. Loren kisses him back with no hesitation.~

Loren: *Pulls away* That was better than expected haha.

Eddie: Ha I agree

Loren: I'm glad you came by. *smiles*

Eddie: Me too.

Loren: I regret writing that song now and on top of that its all over the internet now...

Eddie: Loren do not regret that for a second. That is a great song it's has true feeling.

Loren: You really like it?

Eddie: Yes i do. I mean I wish that I had inspired you in a better way but you wrote a great song because of what happened. And I think you should show the world that it is you singing that song Loren.

Loren: I can not do that. I'm not ready.

Eddie: You already put your voice out their to be heard and your getting a great respose. Your beautiful, sweet, caring, and an amazing singer and songwriter you have nothing to be afraid of.

Loren: It's just...I don't know if I can.

Eddie: *Grabs Loren's hand* you can do this Loren.

Loren: I guess so.

Eddie: I'll even be in your video with you if you want.

Loren: Really?

Eddie: Yes

Loren: *Hugs Eddie* I would love that.

Eddie: So it's settled were going to make a video for your song and let eveyone know it's you.

Loren: Yea we are.

Eddie: I'm sure I can get a director to shoot the video.

Loren: I don't want it to be too over the top just yet...

Eddie: You can't shoot the video and be in it too Loren. Someone has to direct.

Loren: I know. My friend Melissa shoots videos she can do this one. Besides I think I will be less nervous if she does it.

Eddie: If that's what you want I'm okay with that.

~Eddie leans in to give Loren another kiss and just when they're about to the front door opens..~

Trent: What is this?

Loren: Dad we're just talking!

Trent: That looks like more that talking to me.

Nora: Oh Trent calm down.

Eddie: Hello Mr. and Mrs. Tate

Nora: Hello Eddie

Trent: *nods* Eddie

Eddie: I should probably get going. Loren I'll call you later.

Loren: Eddie wait..

Eddie: Yea?

Loren: I don't have your number

Eddie: Oh right ha.

~ Eddie and Loren exchange phones with each other and put their number in. Then Eddie kisses Loren on the cheek and says goodbye to the Tates.~

Trent: Why was Eddie in the house Loren?

Loren: He just stopped by I didn't know he was coming.

Trent: Right...

Loren: It's true.

Nora: Trent she's telling the truth.

Loren: Besides we were just talking and yes we kissed it's no big deal.

Trent: I think things between you two happened way too fast. I don't think you should see him anymore.

Loren: I turn 18 tomorrow so sorry to burst your bubble but you don't really have a say who I date.

Trent: So your dating already?

~Loren got frustrated with her father's input on her life so she went to her room and slammed the door.~

Nora: Trent you need to calm down if she wants to hang out with Eddie there's nothing we can do about it. We just have to trust our daughter.

Trent: You're right. That was just unexpected to walk right into. I should go talk to Loren and apologize.

Nora: I agree

-Knock at the door-

Loren: Come in!

Trent: I'm sorry for being so hot headed in there. It's just im not use to seeing my little girl dating a rockstar.

Loren: Dad I'm not a little girl anymore.

Trent: You're not but your still my daughter and im looking out for you.

Loren:*Hugs her dad* I'm fine dad really

Trent: Just be careful

Loren: I will

Trent: Well I'm going to go help your mother with dinner.

Loren: Okay I will be there in a few.

~Trent goes to help Nora in the kitchen and Loren thinks about calling Mel to talk about the video but then her phone rings..~

Loren: Hey

Eddie: Hey Loren

Loren: Calling so soon? haha

Eddie: I just wanted to call and see if everythings ok your dad seemed mad.

Loren: He's okay now I talked to him.

Eddie: Good. I don't want him to hate me already.

Loren: He couldn't hate you.

Eddie: So, about this video when should we do it?

Loren: Well, I have school tomorrow and I will talk to Mel about it.

Eddie: Ok well just let me know

Loren: I will, I'm sure you got lots to do besides make a amature video.

Eddie: I will make time for you I promise.

Loren: Well Thanks.

Eddie: I better get off the phone though it's difficult enough driving in this LA traffic.

Loren: Yea you're right. Talk to you tomorrow?

Eddie: You will for sure. Bye Miss Loren Tate.

Loren: Haha Bye

~Loren gets off the phone with Eddie and goes to eat dinner. After dinner she gets ready for bed tomorrow is a big day not only is it her 18th birthday but she has to talk to Mel and confess to being the voice begind the viral video. She's excited and nervous both.~


End file.
